Les 100 bonnes résolutions de Fenrir
by Iroko
Summary: Pour ma 100e histoire sur ce site : les 100 bonnes résolutions de Fenrir après avoir découvert qu'Harry était son compagnon


Disclaimer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

Blabla de l'auteur : Pour ma 100e histoire sur ce site voilà :

 **Les 100 bonnes résolutions de Fenrir après avoir découvert qu'Harry était son compagnon**

1 : Se laver au moins une fois par semaine.  
2 : ...et les dents tous les jours.  
3 : Se couper les griff... les ongles régulièrement.  
4 : Ah ! Et laver sous les griffes aussi.  
5 : Ne plus considérer une averse comme une douche prise.  
6 : Faire moins de nudisme en pleine nature, le sort d'oubliette pour faire taire les randonneurs moldus choqués ne changera rien à la probable gêne d'Harry.  
7 : Arrêter de marquer son territoire quand il fait du camping.  
8 : Et donc prévoir un coin toilettes.  
9 : Prévoir un peu plus de confort quand il fait du camping.  
10 : Et du matériel de cuisine, au moins des couverts pour manger. Et laver les couverts.  
11 : Manger un peu plus de légumes.  
12 : ...et de fruits.  
13 : ...et de féculents.  
14 : ...et de laitages.  
15 : ...bref, plus seulement de la viande.  
16 : Et éviter la viande de lion s'ils partaient en vacances en Afrique. On ne sait jamais, certains sont susceptibles quand on touche à leur animal totem.  
17 : Ah, et se renseigner sur ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas. Surtout à propos de la viande crue. Enfin du "tartare".  
18 : Pareil pour les boissons.  
19 : Et il ferait peut-être mieux d'avoir une gourde avec de l'eau au lieu de se contenter de l'eau de pluie ou de ruisseau... quand sa fiole de gnôle était à sec.  
20 : Peut-être moins boire aussi.  
21 : Et arrêter les champignons hallucinogènes.  
22 : Ne plus jurer comme un charretier.  
23 : Arrêter de grogner au lieu d'expliciter ses menaces.  
24 : Arrêter de grogner pour tenir les gens à distance.  
25 : Arrêter de grogner pour dire "non".  
26 : Pour dire "oui" aussi d'ailleurs.  
27 : ... Bref, s'exprimer un peu plus avec des mots.  
28 : Et essayer de lui dire des mots doux - beurk.  
29 : Peut-être aussi faire des choses romantiques - au moins une fois de temps en temps.  
30 : Histoire de se rattraper un peu s'il n'arrive pas à contenir son sale caractère et ses manières déplorables - autre point sur lequel travailler.  
31 : S'acheter un manuel de tenue à table au cas où il soit obligé d'assister à un repas avec ses amis. A lire en cachette.  
32 : Refaire sa garde-robe, histoire d'avoir quelques tenues de société présentables. Mais pas de tenue de pingouin !  
33 : ...quoique si ses amis se marient... mais alors il avait intérêt à le supplier et à le récompenser.  
34 : Apprendre à faire des lacets. Pour les chaussures hein, pour chasser il savait très bien faire.  
35 : Et est-ce qu'il devrait poser les pattes chez un coiffeur ?  
36 : Le barbier risque de devenir obligatoire à fréquenter malheureusement.  
37 : Essayer de trouver d'autres occupations que chasser, manger, dormir et copuler.  
38 : Ah oui, et dire "faire l'amour" c'est plus civilisé même s'il s'accouplerait de la même manière qu'avant. C'est pas parce qu'il essayait d'être plus présentable qu'il allait se transformer en chien-chien ou en "gentleman" - berk.  
39 : Essayer de lire au moins un livre par mois pour agrandir sa culture. ... ou par trimestre.  
40 : Trouver un peu de travail pour améliorer leur ordinaire.  
41 : Voire pour se payer un logement. Fenrir n'était pas des plus sédentaires mais Harry avait eu l'habitude de vivre dans une maison.  
42 : Apprendre à faire la lessive.  
43 : ...ou plutôt acheter un lave-linge et apprendre à l'utiliser.  
44 : Ou se trouver un larbin pour faire les tâches ingrates ? Un elfe serait idéal mais il y avait ce problème pécuniaire de S.A.L.E.  
45 : Et est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment s'embourgeoiser à ce point ? Mais si ça pouvait rendre Harry heureux.  
46 : Et puis il pourrait toujours passer du temps dehors à courir, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde la forme.  
47 : Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'inscrire à des cours de combat moldus. Il était déjà bien assez fort mais apprendre quelques tours supplémentaires ne faisait pas de mal et au moins ça lui donnerait une excuse pour se castagner même s'il ne pourrait pas amocher de trop ses adversaires.  
48 : Sinon acheter des potions de soins pour dissimuler s'il allait se dégourdir les poings dans les bars de l'allée des embrumes.  
49 : En parlant de potions, acheter des huiles de massage et autres crèmes utiles.  
50 : Et peut-être quelques jouets ? C'est la première fois qu'il avait un partenaire régulier, autant en profiter pour s'amuser.  
51 : En y repensant, il lui semblait avoir vu quelques magazines aux illustrations intéressantes un jour qu'il traînait chez Barjow & Beurks.  
52 : Et sûrement qu'ils devaient avoir des colliers de protection contre tout autre toucher que celui enregistré, c'était à la mode dans le temps pour les concubines et les esclaves sexuels dans il ne savait plus quel pays. On est jamais trop prudent et si jamais un imprudent s'avisait de ne serait-ce que lui mettre la main au cul, il aurait une très mauvaise surprise, gniark.  
53 : Oh, et s'ils avaient une maison où s'amuser à l'abri des regards, il pourrait peut-être acheter quelques tenues sexy pour son Harry. Traîner au lit toute la journée ne voulait pas forcément dire rester nu même si c'était sympa aussi.  
54 : Le choix du lit ne devra pas être pris à la légère d'ailleurs. Un de ces baldamachins. Avec des barreaux en tête de lit.  
55 : Et des coussins, très utiles.  
56 : Douche ou baignoire, telle est la question... mais de toute façon assez grande pour au moins deux personnes.  
57 : Une table bien large - et résistante - dans la cuisine ou dans la salle à manger.  
58 : Une peau de mouton devant la cheminée - ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chassé le mouton, il fallait juste faire attention au chien et au berger, encore plus maintenant que les moldus réintroduisaient les loups, ils ressortaient aussi les vieilles pétoires ou en achetaient des neuves.  
59 : Une grande cheminée pour d'agréables soirées à jouer aux cartes - entre autres activités - au coin du feu - et pour faire griller un mouton entier.  
60 : Ne plus tricher au poker. Sauf s'il jouait uniquement avec Harry au strip-poker.  
61 : Acheter un jeu de carte neuf, son vieux était trop marqué pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas de tricher avec.  
62 : Réflexion faite, aller jouer au casino serait sans doute plus sympa que de s'enfermer dans un job stupide. Et s'il se débrouillait bien ça pouvait rapporter plus. Quoiqu'on le laisserait peut-être plus facilement tenter sa chance dans un tripot que dans une de ces salles pour riches pingouins. Enfin, plumer des pingouins ou des rats d'égout, ça revient au même : plumer les pigeons jusqu'à la moelle, juste que les premiers ont plus de gras.  
63 : Rajouter les pingouins sur sa liste de viandes exotiques à goûter un jour, ça serait sûrement meilleur que les rats et les pigeons.  
64 : Si un jour il se retrouvait avait quelques économies dont il ne savait que faire, faire un tour du monde culinaire.  
65 : Se trouver un nom d'emprunt pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer à cause de son passé sulfureux - la population sorcière n'était après tout qu'une bande de moutons veules prompte à la panique - s'il devait décliner son identité haut et fort.  
66 : Voire même une fausse identité en règle s'il avait besoin de voyager à l'étranger, c'est pas toujours évident d'éviter les contrôles aux frontières surtout entre continents, et il voulait vraiment goûter au kangourou un de ces jours.  
67 : En trouver une aussi pour Harry, le Survivant c'était pas discret et louveteau pas assez civilisé.  
68 : En parlant de civilisé, est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire une cérémonie de mariage ou au moins lui acheter une bague ? Pas qu'il ait envie de donner dans la guimauve mais si ça pouvait lui éviter d'avoir des furies féminines sur le dos.  
69 : Rappeler à Harry que l'argent est nocif pour les loup-garous. Donc pas d'alliance en argent.  
70 : Rappeler à Harry que les loup-garous sont sanguins, se tenir éloigner des fan-girls pour leur éviter d'être défigurées.  
71 : Rappeler à Harry que les loup-garous sont possessifs - ou alors c'est juste lui ? - et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas trop tactiles, même avec ses proches, et surtout pas à l'approche de la pleine lune.  
72 : Ne plus rester près d'habitations lors de la pleine lune.  
73 : Ne plus passer les lendemains ensoleillés de pleine lune à dormir au soleil dans le plus simple appareil - au moins avec un caleçon.  
74 : Prévoir de quoi se laver juste après avoir repris forme humaine au cas où la pleine lune se soit passée en chasse sanglante.  
75 : Et se laver les croc...les dents pour pouvoir assaillir Harry de baisers à en perdre haleine à la première occasion.  
76 : Ne plus essayer de mordre des gens.  
77 : Ne plus torturer des gens.  
78 : Ne plus faire peur aux gens.  
79 : ...sauf si la situation le permett...l'obligeait.  
80 : Ne plus traîner avec des mangemorts.  
81 : Ne plus servir Voldemort.  
82 : Voire aider à tuer Voldemort, il fallait bien qu'il protège Harry.  
83 : Faire une petite visite à Malfoy Junior pour lui apprendre à ne plus embêter Harry et ses amis.  
84 : Faire une petite visite à Malfoy Senior pour discuter du sort de mort qu'il avait commencé à envoyer à Harry lors de sa deuxième année.  
85 : Faire une petite visite à Pettigrow pour lui rappeler que profiter de sa forme animagus pour mater de jeunes garçons était un crime. Surtout son Harry.  
86 : Faire une petite visite à Snape pour lui demander d'améliorer sa pédagogie en matière d'enseignement.  
87 : ...et de s'acheter des lunettes pour ne plus confondre Harry avec son père.  
88 : Faire une petite visite aux Dursley pour revoir la façon dont ils avaient élevé Harry.  
89 : Faire une petite visite à la tombe des Potter pour leur demander la main d'Harry - et être heureux qu'ils ne soient pas en état de refuser.  
90 : Faire une petite visite à Black pour s'assurer qu'il ne refuse pas.  
91 : Faire une petite visite à Lupin pour l'empêcher de faire un scandale.  
92 : ...et l'intégrer dans sa meute, ça fera plaisir à Harry - peu importe l'avis de Lupin.  
93 : Se mettre la Miss Je-sais-tout dans la poche pour qu'elle oublie les droits des elfes de maison et se concentre sur ceux des loup-garous.  
94 : Eviter de se mettre les rouquins à dos, entre les terreurs jumelles et la mère à la cuillère à pot, mieux valait être prudent. Sans oublier celui qui faisait mumuse avec des dragons.  
95 : Etre prudent avec le grand Manitou, être obligé de devenir un pion sur son plateau de jeu pour garder et protéger Harry ne voulait pas dire se laisser utiliser comme un pion.  
96 : Se méfier de son chat d'accompagnement, la vieille était moins sujette aux calculs politiques et plus à la protection de ses lions. Et avec ses préjugés elle le trouverait sûrement trop vieux pour Harry. Mais si elle essayait de le mordre, tant pis pour le point 76 !  
97 : Eviter au maximum d'avoir affaire au Ministère, ça resterait toujours un nid de bouffons intolérants.  
98 : Tenter de rester poli et diplomate.  
99 : Mais rester lui même quelques soient les concessions, nom de Loki !  
100 : ...essayer de tenir un minimum de ses bonnes résolutions. Au moins les dernières.

FIN

J'espère que ça vous a amusé, j'ai bavé pour en trouver 100.


End file.
